Flower of Destiny
by azure airella
Summary: Bunga itulah yang menghubungkan takdir mereka. From Gate00


_"Hei aku menemukannya!"___

_"Mana-mana? Aku ingin lihat!"___

_Dua anak kecil berada di sebuah taman bunga. Yang pria memegang sebuah bunga, yang perempuan berlari ke arah sang pria.___

_"Indahnya..." kata si anak perempuan.___

_"Ini untukmu" kata si anak laki-laki.___

_"Sungguh? Terima kasih!"___

_Si anak laki-laki memberikan bunga itu yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari si anak perempuan.___

_"Eng... Aku sebenarnya mempunyai kabar buruk..."___

_"Eh? Apa itu?"___

_"Besok aku akan pindah..."___

_"Ke-kenapa begitu?"___

_"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus pindah..."___

_Si anak perempuan langsung tampak sedih. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna hitam.___

_"Tapi jangan khawatir! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Dan kita akan selalu bersama!"___

_"Sungguh?"___

_"Ya! Dan bunga ini janjiku!"___

_"Terima kasih!"___

_"Ingat ya. Bunga ini adalah bunga Camellia. Bunga yang menghubungkan takdir! Aku ingin kau selalu memakainya."___

_"Eng! Aku akan selalu menyimpan dan memakai bunga ini!"___

_"Ah sudah sore... Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Ist. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."___

_"Aku juga!"_

"Ist, ayo bangun. Kau ada kelas kan hari ini?" Sebuah suara yang lembut.

"Uhh… 5 menit…" Gumamku

"Kau gila ya? Sudah jam 06.40" Suara satu lagi.

"Oh… APA? JAM 06.40?"

Aku langsung segera membuka kedua mataku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam dindingku. 06.40. TIDAKKKK! AKU BISA TERLAMBAT LAGI! Aku segera lompat dari ranjangku dan mendadak aku merasa kerah piyamaku ditarik.

"Percuma saja kau sudah telat, Ist." Kata perempuan berambut cokelat menggunakan pakaian _Gardener Dress_

"Mal jangan berkata seperti itu. Kasihan Ist" kata kembarannya yang menggunakan kacamata dan berpakaian _Sorcerer Set_

"_Oh God_… Aku tidak ingin telat lagi… kapok nih telat terus…" Kataku sambil nangis di ranjang.

Ya siapa yang mau telat… Guruku, Vicky Raurel orangnya itu "unik". Dia orang yang saaaangat hebat… tapi hobinya itu… Aku dengar si dia sangat suka warna merah muda… dan SANGAT menyukai yang manis-manis… Kemarin saja aku terlambat karena para fans wanita sang "pangeran emas" (jangan tanya kenapa aku memanggilnya pangeran emas karena dia benar-benar tampan dengan rambut emasnya dan sifat coolnya yang mencuri hati para wanita. Eng sebenarnya aku juga suka dia sih…) menghalangi jalanku. Aku langsung kena hukuman dari Vicky-sensei yang ternyata menjaga anak-anak di keluarganya. Mereka hanya keluarga angkat sih (menurut Clumsy, temanku yang juga keluarga angkat Vicky-sensei) dan mereka SANGAT LUAR BIASA manjanya… Dan aku sampai menghabiskan uang 100 ribu goldku hanya untuk mentraktir anak-anak ini. (oh my money… T_T) Lama-lama aku harus mencari uang lagi dengan mengikuti orang-orang yang masuk ke goa ruins...

Oke balik ke dunia nyata,aku sudah selesai mandi, selesai berpakaian pakaianku yang merupakan _Mai Mai Costume Green_, bunga _Camellia_ yang entah mengapa tidak pernah layu yang diberikan temanku sejak kecil kupasang di dekat daun telinga kepalaku dan hanya memakan roti bakar dan melihat arah jam dinding lagi. Jam 06.55. NOOO!

"Mal! Althe! Aku pergi dahulu ya! Telat!" Teriakku sambil berlari-lari membawa tongkat kesayanganku, _Titania Staff_ dan harpaku, _Heaven Harp_

"Ok hati-hati ya!" Suara Althe dan Mal.

Mereka berdua seperti kakak-kakak asuhku semenjak aku masih kecil. Herannya raut wajah mereka sama sekali tidak berubah (mereka mengasuhku dari bayi loh? Sampai umurku ini yang keenam belas!) mungkin mereka yang orang-orang sebut tidak bisa mati kali ya? Saa… Ok aku sudah berada di depan sekolahku, dan-

"KYAAAA!"

_Damn!_ Suara wanita-wanita… Pasti si pangeran emas juga ada disini! Aku segera mencari jalan agar aku bisa ke kelas sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau telat lagi!

THUD!

Oh crap! Kenapa saat seperti ini aku menabrak orang?

"Ah maaf! Aku tak sengaja!"

"Ara~ Kau terlambat lagi ya, Isthar Forestry~?"

Uh oh… Suara itu… VICKY-SENSEI? TIDAKKKK!

"Maaf Vicky-sensei! Saya terlambat lagi!"

"Dimaafkan kali ini karena kelas diliburkan."

"He? Kenapa?"

Yang benar saja! Biasanya kita hanya mendapat libur hanya saat hari sabtu dan minggu! Dan ini masih hari Jumat! Yah lumayan sih aku jadi bisa mencari uang…

"Uh sebenarnya akupun juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti kelas divisi Vates-Druid-Bard mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah karena seseorang dengan bodohnya terlalu emosi menggunakan Elemental Wrath." Kata Vicky-sensei sambil menghela nafas.

Dan aku jamin "seseorang dengan bodohnya terlalu emosi menggunakan Elemental Wrath" yang dimaksud Vicky-sensei adalah Hinanawi-san… Entah mungkin karena emosinya sedang buruk atau ada yang membuatnya marah atau juga lagi "dapet" (dia itu wanita loh) dan langsung… Yeah kalian tahu bukan apa lanjutannya.

"Jadi kami libur nih?" Tanyaku dengan hati yang girang.

"Yupz! Dan kau siap-siap ke _Ruins Square_ karena yang lain ingin mengajakmu _hunting_." Kata Vicky-sensei yang langsung membuatku bengong.

Dan aku menduga "yang lain" yang dimaksud sensei adalah… Teman baikku Clumsy, Alice, Tenjou-sama (karena dia itu pangeran perak di sekolah ini dan jujur aku sempat suka sedikit dengannya), Fafner, dan VV (nama aslinya ValentineVisca, hanya kami lebih senang memanggilnya VV). Biasanya seperti itu sih huntingnya.

"Uh baik Sensei. Saya permisi dahulu." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan dan pergi ke arah selatan kota. Sebuah bangunan berdiri dengan sebuah papan bertulisan "Ar Ciel".

"Selamat pagi!" Seruku gembira.

"Ist!"

Dari kiri aku mendapat pelukan dari wanita berambut biru yang topinya terlepas dari kepalanya. Pelukannya terlalu kencang sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas!

"Hinanawi-san… Aku tercekik…"

"Wah! Maaf Ist! Habisnya aku bosan sendirian disini!" Katanya sambil cembetut sambil melepaskan pelukan kencangnya.

"Memangnya Richz-san dan Tinkle kemana?"

"Saa. Mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama khan semenjak aku, dia, Lym dan Mille keluar dari ring "itu"."

"Aha ha ha… Benar juga ya."

Ring yang dimaksud Hinanawi-san adalah "EcoMagi". Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku sih mengenal Lym-san, dia yang mengajariku tentang Vates-Druid-Bard. Dia juga orang yang memberikan _Titania Staff_ku dan _Heaven Harp_ku. Setelah memberikanku kedua senjatanya dia menghilang. Seakan-akan tidak akan terlihat lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang kedua senjata ini warisannya. Aku sendiri mengenal Hinanawi-san ketika dia melihat senjataku ini. Dan dia langsung mengajakku bergabung ke Ring "Ar Ciel" ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ist sudah tahu siapa saja yang ke _Ruins_?"

Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku. Ya mana kutahu. Mungkin orang-orangnya sesuai dugaanku.

"Ok aku sebutin ya. Aku, kamu, Alice, si perak (yang tentunya maksudnya Tenjou-sama), Fafner, VV dan Vicky."

"Oh… HAH? VICKY-SENSEI JUGA?" Tanyaku ternganga.

"Yup! Ok! Serbu ke _Ruins Square_~!" Serunya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hinanawi-san! Jangan menarik tangankuuuuu!"

_Oh God_… Tolong lindungi aku…

Dan mendadak Hinanawi-san menabrak seseorang (tampaknya) karena sekarang aku jatuh dengan posisi kepalaku yang bagian belakang jatuh duluan. Dan aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan sesuatu keluar. Darah.

"Wah! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Ist kau- Eh… Ist! OMG! Ist bertahanlah!"

Eng… Aku rasanya tidak bisa bangun… Kok aku mendengar banyak suara wanita ribut?

"Apa ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

He? Suara siapa? Kok rasanya aku mengenal suara itu?

"Ada! Temanku yang merupakan gurunya! Tapi dia berada di Ruins Square!"

Hinanawi-san panik sekali… Ah aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan diriku kalau tidak bisa menyadarkan diriku.

"Biar aku yang membawanya. Anda tinggal menunjukkan jalannya."

"Uh ok! Maaf merepotkan! Ikuti aku!"

Aku merasa diangkat oleh seseorang. Aku melihat siapa yang mengangkatku. Seorang berambut emas. Terdengar suara ribut kembali. Kepalaku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja lagi… Aku menutup mataku.

Gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkanku kepadanya… Dan Elementalis itu memanggilnya Ist? Apa gadis ini benar-benar Ist yang kukenal? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali fokus. Dan jalan yang Elementalis ini tunjukkan jalan yang tampaknya menuju ke _Ruins Square_.

"Oh! Itu Hinanawi-san dan- OMG! IST!" seru perempuan berambut cokelat pendek.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink dan berbakaian serba pink, seorang Titania. "OMG! IST! APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Uh, sori Vick, tadi aku menarik Ist lari-lari dan enggak sengaja nubruk pria ini dan Ist terjatuh dengan kepala bagian belakang duluan." Kata si Elementalis panik.

"Hin! Kau ini suram ya? Kemarin kelas divisi Vates-Druid-Bard! Sekarang Isthar!" seru si Titania serba pink itu.

Tunggu… Isthar? Mereka memanggil gadis ini Isthar? Jadi selama ini…

_Seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan bunga Camellia di kepalanya melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalnya. Ketika aku menengok ke arahnya dia langsung segera bersembunyi. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.___

_"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?"___

_Gadis berambut hijau yang tadi bersembunyi terkejut. Ya aku berada di depannya sekarang.___

_"Ma-maaf! Aku permisi dahulu!"___

_Tak lama kemudian dia segera lari dari hadapanku. Gadis aneh pikirku. Tapi sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Bunga Camellia yang berada di atas kepalanya dan wajah itu. Wajah yang mirip persis dengan gadis yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai._

"Uh maaf apa kau bisa menurunkannya sekarang?" Tanya Titania beramput pink itu.

"Oh, ya maaf."

Aku segera menurunkan gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Isthar dari tanganku dan berhati-hati agar kepalanya tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak.

"Clumsy! Bantu aku!"

"Ya!"

Sang perempuan berambut cokelat membantu sang Titania serba pink itu menyembuhkan Ist. Huh? Kenapa akupun juga memanggilnya Ist juga?

"Aru…"

Huh? Aku dan yang lainya (aku tidak mengenal siapa mereka tapi tampaknya mereka juga mengenal Ist) melihat ke arahnya. Dia mengeluarkan air mata meskipun masih tidak tersadarkan diri.

"Aru…" panggilnya lagi

Entah mengapa perasaanku senang mendengar dia memanggil nama itu. Hanya "dia" dan ibuku yang memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Nama panggilan yang sudah lama aku tidak pernah dengar.

"Ugh! Kalian panggil Mal dan Althe kemari!" Perintah Titania serba pink itu ke arah temannya (menurut pandanganku seperti itu)

"Kok kami?" Seru mereka kompak

Si Titania berambut pink langsung memberi pandangan kalian-menentang-kalian-tahu-akibatnya yang langsung membuat mereka lari dalam sekejap. Wanita… Memang sulit dimengerti…

"Uh kami bisa minta tolong?" Suara dari perempuan berambut cokelat pendek.

Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Kami sudah menghentikan pendarahannya, tapi kami sendiri harus menyusul yang lainnya. Bisa kau menjaganya sebentar? Dan kalau bisa anda membawanya ke arah selatan Uptown?"

Aku mengangguk. Kedua wanita itu segera pergi keluar arah _Ruins Square_. Aku mengangkat Ist kembali dan berjalan keluar _Ruins Square_. Aku berjalan melewati samping (karena aku malas bertemu para wanita yang tiap hari teriak hanya untuk bertemu dan melihat wajahku) dan saat itu juga dia membuka matanya pelan.

"Uh… Aku…"

"Kau pingsan selama 1 jam." Jawabku

Uh… _What The… HECK?_ Kenapa aku bisa bersama si pangeran emas? Dan dia bilang aku pingsan selama 1 jam? Kok dia bisa tahu? Eh kok aku dibawa olehnya?

"Ma-maaf! To-tolong turunkan aku!"

Sial pipiku sudah semerah tomat… atau lebih merah mungkin. Wajah kami terlalu dekat _duh!_ Gawat semoga dia tidak melihatku! Aaa! Bagaimana ini?

"Kau… namamu Isthar?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang _cool_.

"Uh… I-iya… Namaku Isthar Forestry…"

Dia tahu namaku darimana? OMG! Sekarang aku yakin mukaku benar-benar sudah seperti tomat kuadrat.

"Begitu…"

Dia menghela nafasnya. Eng perasanku saja atau dia mendadak sedih…?

"Eng kau kenapa? Tampaknya sedih?"

Si pangeran emas sekarang melihat ke arahku. Ok mungkin aku benar-benar idiot…

"Lu-lupakan saja pertanyaanku! Maaf!"

Benar-benar idiot 100%... Hiks aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada temanku yang paling kucintai sejak kecil."

Er… _what?_ sejak kecil? Dia sudah punya yang dia suka ternyata… Dan aku mirip dengan temannya yang sejak kecil? Eng… Masa sih dia itu…

"Aru?"

Dia menengok ke arahku. Lagi… DIA MENENGOK KE ARAHKU! Oh dewa naga Emil! Dia menengok ke arahku!

"Kau… Nama panggilan itu…"

"Ma-maaf! Bu-bukan maksudku-"

"Darimana kau tahu nama panggilan itu?"

"Uhm… Dulu saat aku masih kecil… aku punya teman… yang mirip sekali denganmu… Aku memanggilnya Aru dan dia memanggilku Ist."

Yah aku sangat merindukan Aru… Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi…

"Begitu…"

Kali ini aku merasa pandangannya melembut. Dia terlihat senang tampaknya.

"Bunga itu… Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Eh? Bunga ini?" Tanyaku menunjukan bunga yang berada di dekat daun telingaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bunga ini… Dari temanku yang kuceritakan itu juga…"

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan. Er… Aku salah ngomong ya? Aku melihat ke arah pandangan matanya. Dan dia memperhatikanku seakan-akan ada sesuatu. Ugh! Aku harus segera turun.

"Uh terima kasih sudah menggendongku tapi aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok."

Diam.

"Eng… Aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

Akhirnya dia menurunkanku. _Finally!_ Aku berusaha untuk berjalan menjauh darinya. Mendadak sesuatu menggenggam perleangan tanganku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan-

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Bibirku menempel dengan bibirnya. Dan tangannya yang kiri memegang kepalaku sementara yang kanan memelukku. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku harus lepas! Tapi dia terlalu kuat. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa senang juga. Akupun menutup mataku, dan aku dapat merasakan dia tersenyum. Lalu dia melepaskanku.

"Apa yang-?"

Dia memelukku lagi.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu… Ist" Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya…?

"Dan kau masih menepati janjimu."

Saat itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Aru…?"

"Aku selalu tetap mencintaimu… Isthar Forestry" Katanya sambil mencium keningku.

"A-Aru!"

Aku memeluknya sambil menangis dan dia membalas pelukanku. Aku senang. Selama ini… Aku selalu bertemu Aru… Dan aku (seperti orang bodoh) mengira dia bukan Aru.

"Aku sudah kembali Ist"

Aku dapat melihat senyumnya. Senyum seperti 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat datang kembali" Gumamku.

Lalu dia kembali mendekap diriku dan kami saling berciuman.

**The End**


End file.
